im still thinking
by Decepitcon project XD
Summary: Jetfire gets lead into a tarp by Thundercracker and Starscream but something else happens that cause him to forget why he is on earth? set in cybertron before optimus went to wonder around the univise and left jetfire home alone or base alone
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own transformers if i did jetfire would get an ep all to himself

well i do not have a title of this yet so any help on what i could call this is very much apperated

the trap

"Jetfire? Jetfire?" a big blue and red robot asked as he walked into the control room "Scattershot have you seen Jetfire?" the robot asked "No sorry Optimus. He wasn't around when I got here either." Optimus wandered around the base somemore looking for his second-in-command, nothing he finally gave up and went back to the control center "Still no luck Optimus?" asked Scattershot, Optimus just sook his head "Maybe he went to strech his wings, you know what Jetfires like." Scattershot said.

Meanwhile, a green and white military cargo plane flew over some kind of base in the desert where if he didn't have a red symbol on top near wher his head washe might of well of landed there, but he was an Autobot under the command of Optimus prime he could see the day they met.

**flashback**

_He opened his optics and saw a small red and blue in the distance then looked around all he could see was a red liquid with bubbles in (A/N kind of like mewtwo but without the wire things and i will get to that bit on why he was in there later in the story) he wonted to get out he didnt know how to and he was still kind of sleepy so he closed his optics again and recarged some more energy so he could fly when he woke up again. 1 week later, he picked up some kind of noise and felt the red liquid drain away from him the tube he was in opened then he opened his optics again and saw another small robot he was a flyer too he was red and sliver and one of his wings looked like it detactched to make something else "Hey" said a small gery bot (aka megatron) poking his head around the door and stared at the two flyers in the room where there was only one before and slowly walked over to the small sliver one he also had a red stripe going across each of his wings "Who is this Stars?" the gery one asked while pushing one of the buttons which just so happened to be the one to close the tube, the sliver one jumped at this ponitand flew around the room accidentlly making a mess then flew out of the door, down a hallway turned right and flew into the closest door that was open and lowered himself down on one of the recage beds and hoped that noone would come in and scare him again, he picked up some foot steps out in the hallway then he hid behind a large box with a weird red symbol on it he hovered to see it close up the foot steps stopped._

_When he turned to the door to fly out he stopped and nearly hit the floor because he forgot to leave his thrusters on he looked up again and recoghised the small red and blue bot from before this time he was trying not to laugh at him "Hello" he said trying not to snicker the little sliver flyer just waved "Don't you know how to speak?" the flyer shook his head and looked for something, he found it landed picked it up and looked for something else, when he found a piece of paper he scribbled something on it put the pen down, flew down with the piece of paper and gave it to the red and blue bot he reads it and answears "I'm Optimus nice to meet you Jetfire."_

end flashback

Suddenly Jetfire nocited a small purple dot on his sensors and flew cloesr to it and then it started to bleep the black jet in front of him flew up and behind Jetfire then fired four missiles at him Jetfire eaily dodged them and shouted back at the black jet "That all you got Thundercracka'?" in reponse to this Thundercracker transforms and ponited his gun at him ready to shoot and grinned evilly that gave Jetfire the creeps but he did not let it show and he transforms also then something in the corner of his optic got his attention when he looked to see what it was it was gone, he looked back at Thundercracker again and got a bad feeling in the bottom of his fuel that this was a trap and was so blind as too walk, well fly into it, Thundercracker lowered his arm that the is attacted too puzzled Jetfire rised his whlie trying to figure out his next move he sensed something coming towards him from behind on his right and moved out of the way just in time to dodge a purple laserblast, he prayed to Primus that he has highly sensitive sensors in his wings then a thought hit him which made his energon run cold it the sensors in his wing picked it up then whoever fired it was aiming for his wing and that he was not watching Thundercracker anymore, turning to where he was before nothing, all his sensors were telling him not to turn round and just fly away back to his leader and to the safety of the base. Starscream and Thundercracker however were looking very pleased with themselfs that they lead the Autobot air force leader into a trap 'Megatron could not lead a mouse to a trap.' Starscream thought and smirk at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier i dont own anything but starscream's plan

**Chapter 2**

Slowly he turned around to be met with a blinding light he put his hand up to sheild his optics from it but that didn't help any, so swiching off his optics then tranforming and flying blind, Starscream was very happy that at least one of his plans were going right for once him and Thundercracker also transformed and got closer to Jetfire, Starscream on his right and Thundercracker behind him then started faze 2 of his plan Thundercracker fired one missile at Jetfire's back wings to get him to transform back in to robot mode but Jetfire dodged it using some of his sensors to detect movements in the air (A/N i dont know if he can do this but im guessing he can) but he could not sense what he moved closer to, Starscream told Thundercracker to fire two more missiles at Jetfire's back wings and he did so like the good little solider he is Jetfire dodged one missile but the other one hit its mark transforming back in to robot mode he suddenly felt someone pushing him backwards and not long after that he hit the side of one of the small cliffs that surrourd the base, he felt sudden pressure on both of his wings they were being pushed backwards he started to struggle but that made made the pressure increase the more pressure on his wings the he was going to struggle

"Wheres the autobot base Jetfire?" That was Starscream's voice "Don't you remember Starscream? You and Thundercracker blew it up." came Jetfires reponse "That was a fake." Starscream snarled and adding more pressure on Jetfire's wings "If you dont tell me right now I'll break your wings in half." again Starscream snarled "Then get on with it then." Jetfire said darkly there was a long pause before Starscream made a three sign with his finger while still on Jetfire's wing "Tell me NOW" Starscream ordered "I'll never tell you." Jetfrie snarled back at Starscream who in turn put alot more force on Jetfire's left wing and also he picked the all too familer sound of missiles launching from behind, Jetfire tried to force Starscream off him but only resulted in more force on his wings.

Just when he was about to calm down as clam as he could be in this situation four missiles hit his wings, two on each side Jetfire tried not to cry out and he heard Starscream again this time he sounded sinister "Scream Jetfire. Scream." he probly had a smirk on his face by this time Jetfire's wings were groaning under the exterme pressure Jetfire turned his optics back on even though he wouldn't be able to see anything and said "No. Never.'' and shut most of his sensors offline then transfered the power from his self-repair systems to his audio receptors, after this Thundercracker could not fire another shot and Starscream didn't know what to do till they all heard familer voice "Starscream." and Jetfire couldn't possibly be more happy to heard it, Starscream and Thundercracker were more surpized than anything else and turned to see none other than Optimus Prime "Thundercracker take care him." Stascream ordered and he looked to see he had his hands full with Vector Prime sighing he let go of Jetfire who landed on a ledge that wasn't to far a fall Starcsream turned to face Optimus and already had an evil smirk on his "Bring it on Prime."

Optimus was thinking of a way to beat Starscream, sure Optimus had the courge, stanima, power, and the intelligence but one thing starscream had that Optimus didn't was speed thats why Optmius left the decepitcon seekers to Jetfire he was the only one who had enough speed to keep up with both Thundercracker and Starscream and now Optimus had to fight Starscream in the seekers turf, Optimus was then snapped out of his thoughts and to get the fight over with but Starscream had vanished he truned around and something or some force flew past so fast he counldn't keep up with it and Starscream knew it.

While Jetfire had pulled himself to a higher ledge since for some unknown reason he couldn't fly and stuggled to keep his balance ''Starscream.'' Optimus shouted "Show yourself" with that Starscream appeared behind him and already had his swords out ready for the kill Optimus looked to where Jetfire was the look in Jetfire's optics (A/N i know jetfire cant see but he can still sence where his emery is) told him where Starscream was, turning around he was met with one of Starscream's swords to his throat and starscream still had that evil smick on his face Optimus fired his weapon Starscream dodged it and fired his, Optimus dodged it then Starscream transformed and flew away Optimus transformed and flew after him while fireing his weapons after all the dipping, diving, and soaring Starscream finailly manged to tire out Optimus who was now against the same cliff Jetfire was he then heard Starscream say "Null-ray canon" and nothing else after that Jetfire however got in the way of the null-ray beam but not before Starscream got hit by two laser blasts from Jetfire and now Jetfire was in a worst condition than before because the null-ray beam had made a crack in his left wing and energon was dripping though Jetfire blindly looked for the higher ledge he was on before when he was about to give up on finding it someone got hold of his hand and helped him to the higher ledge.

5 earth minutes later of Vector prime trying to wake up Optimus, Jetfire was now happly on the higher ledge and made sure he was looking at his leader then his vision started to clear a little he knew why he was out of balance, when Thundercracker's missle struck his wing a wire inside it had came lose and disconnected with the other part of his fuel wire now it was nearly full of energon and in earth terms he bleeding to dearth he heard a muffled voice and looked over at his commander again and smiled slightly 'Well if I die it is better to die protecting my commander than being tortured to dearth' Jetfire thought sadly but he was still happy that Optimus was fine his vision started to go black he didn't have enough energon to keep a cybertronian flea active for 5 seconds Optimus stirred finailly and Jetfire let his systems go offline unaware that something else was about to happen.

Optiums started to wake up his optics came online "Finailly your awake. We need to get Jetfire back to the base." Vector prime said, Optimus nodded "Where is Jetfire?" he asked Vector prime just ponited to where he was Optimus looked over to where he was poniting Optimus smiled slightly at his second-in-command then he noctied Jetfire's wing was dripping energon 'He's nearly gone to stasis.' Optimus thought he flew up to where Jetfire was and picked himup while surrporting his damaged wing Vector prime helped by getting Jetfire's right side, neither of them said anything while going back to the base Vector prime knew Optimus was upset, Optimus looked at Jetfire 'This is not what his brother would call protection.' Optimus thought sadly.

* * *

plz R&R 


End file.
